Naruto et Sasuke
by Lena Blue
Summary: Quand nos deux amants s'unissent poour s'appartenir  sous le regard rieur de Kyûbi et mauvais de Madara ! bonne lecture...


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... **

**Résumé : Juste pour une nuit, Les deux garçons s'unissent pour ne pas oublier à qui ils appartiennent et cela sous la portection de trois amis assez particuliers ainsi que leur plus grand ennemi...**

**Couple : Naru/Sasu/Naru**

* * *

**Le son mouillé des deux bouches unis résonnaient à présent dans le silence de la pièce... ils se dévoraient totalement, dansant avec leurs langue le ballet des amants maudits...**

**Ces deux êtres issus de la guerre ninja avaient à présent besoin juste le temps d'une nuit de s'oublier... alors que la neige tombait, couvrant le village d'un manteau blanc... les villageois ignorant l'intensité ainsi que le parfum du désir régnant dans une chambre de l'auberge...**

**Il tira sur le tissu blanc du t'-shirt, cherchant à le déchirer... sa bouche prise par celle de son compagnon, cherchant à boire l'âme noire qui émanait de ces yeux sombres, fermés férocement... Sa langue tentant de s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle...**

**Le brun frémit sous les mains mates posés à même sur sa peau... il chercha à récupérer de l'air en stoppant leur baiser... ses yeux voilés alors que ses joues rougies démontraient bien des choses...**

**L'autre sourit, ses yeux cachaient par ses mèches blondes avant de plonger dans le cou pâle, mordillant la peau, la léchant amoureusement alors que ses mains appuyaient sur le torse pour allonger ce garçon magnifique sous lui... **

**Couché sur le tapis, il descendit la braguette de son haut, laissant ses doigts s'animaient de vie et de fougue, passant sur le corps blafard pour attisait le désir dans son partenaire... alors que les cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de son crâne... une couronne de soie pure et sombre...**

**Le souffle un peu court, ce fut en rejetant la tête en arrière que le brun gémit sous une caresse experte des doigts de son ami... lui griffant doucement et sensuellement la peau de son dos alors que son haut blanc était pratiquement défait... pas entièrement vu qu'il s'arrêtait aux coudes... **

**L'autre ne dis rien, continuant ses baisers... ses lèchements sur la peau pâle, son nez respirant le parfum de fleur masculine alors qu'il descendait un peu plus bas, arrivant au nombril pour y entrer sa langue... **

**Son ancien coéquipier ne fut pas d'accord de recevoir du plaisir sans en donner aussi chercha t-il en le repousser pour le déshabiller...**

**Mais le blond, sans attendre une seconde de plus, le mit à nu... dévoilant ses cicatrices du combat ainsi que la beauté de ce corps que bien des personnes avait voulu avoir... **

**Mais cette fois-ci, il serait à lui, gémissant entre ses bras... sans que personne ne leur en empêche... un grognement de satisfaction s'échappa dans l'air de la pièce tandis que Sasuke gardait ses yeux fermés... son souffle erratique plût à celui qui allait l'aimer le temps d'une nuit... **

**Son envie de fit forte à l'idée de ressentir ses mains mates sur son corps... et il le supplia de venir... : **

**" Naruto... je t'en prie... viens me faire l'amour... " **

**Demanda Sasuke, ses bras tendus vers le blond qui ne dis rien mais préféra capturer de nouveau la bouche de son amant d'une nuit ou d'une vie ?**

**Le ballet recommença alors que le brun se frotta contre les vêtements oranges du blond, attisant son envie de l'aimer... de le baiser si le terme était plus exacte... car le besoin était là.. ce besoin vital de le laisser se faire posséder par Naruto était là... **

**" Chut... "**

**Le mot le stoppa dans son élan alors que l'Uzumaki se déshabillait tranquillement pour achever le peu de raison qui pouvait rester à Sasuke alors que les muscles fermes et imposants de Naruto se montrait à sa vue autant que ses cuisses puissantes... le torse blessé mais si fort... **

**Le coeur au bord de l'explosion, l'Uchiha souffla un moment avant de se redresser de d'embrasser et titiller chaque bout de peau du torse entre ses dents... le rouge aux joues... heureux et affamé comme jamais du blond...**

**" Sasuke... " **

**Murmura le blond tout en frémissant au contact la bouche du brun sur sa peau... souriant de bien-être... heureux d'être touché par celui qui avait tant de fois tenté de le tuer... **

**" Hum... "**

**Les bouches continuèrent les effleurements... les caresses intenses sur les peaux brûlantes... l'envie de vite en finir pour mieux recommencer... de façon plus pressante... La langue joueuse du blond descendit le long des abdominaux de Sasuke, ses mains griffant la peau blanche de manière taquine... **

**" Ah "**

**Le brun cherchait en permanence un moyen de reprendre sa respiration... Agrippant les bras mates alors que sa tête ne cessait d'être rejeter en arrière... Les joues rouges de plaisir alors qu'il souriait de bonheur...**

**Enfin on l'aimait... plus que tout... lui donnait ce qu'une femme aurait pu faire mais la différence était tellement plus agréable... parce que c'était Naruto qui l'embrassait... qui lui léchait... la...**

**" Naruto ! "**

**Son cri fit sourire le blond alors que Sasuke se cambrait plus... bougeant des reins pour accentuer des caresses sur son membre... le faisant frissonner... plus encore sous un ronronnement sur son sexe de la part de Naruto...**

**" Naruto... encore... " **

**Entendre des plaintes aussi lascives ainsi que des demandes poussaient par une voix rauque le fit accélérer ses mouvements... tandis que son index caressait l'intimité non occupait par le brun... vierge... **

**Le doigts tourna autour puis fit un mouvement de va et vient caressant sur l'entrée alors que Sasuke ouvrait les yeux en grand... réalisant la place qui allait avoir dans cette nuit... mais serait-il le seul ou Naruto y passerait-il aussi ?**

**" Naruto, toi aussi tu vas y passer, n'est-ce pas ? " **

**Le blond leva son visage vers lui et remonta... continuant sa caresse perverse... alors que ses lèvres ravagées celles du brun... le faisant gémir dans le baiser tandis que l'index pénétrait l'intimité... se sentant aspirés comme jamais par cet anneau brûlant et incroyablement serré...**

**" Autant que tu le souhaiteras, Sasuke... et si tu veux tu pourras me prendre plus que moi... " **

**Ses paroles firent rire l'Uchiha alors que Naruto regardait surpris et émerveillé d'entendre un tel son... si beau à ses oreilles... Le rire se calma peu à peu avant que les yeux de Sasuke ne deviennent ternes... posés sur le plafond alors que Naruto faisait pénétrer un troisième doigt...**

**Il se crispa... Ressentant un frémissement le long de a colonne vertébrale... un frisson agréable et brûlant avant de fermer les yeux et d'embrasser à nouveau son amant...**

**De capturer son âme autant que la sienne était prisonnière de l'emprise lumineuse de Naruto... dévorée par son sourire et cette confiance qu'il avait envers lui... Et il se laissa posséder... attendant patiemment mais férocement ce moment de fusion...**

**Mais il ne vint pas... au contraire, le blond était au-dessus de lui et le regardait... ses yeux devenus métalliques sous l'envie et la faim de faire Sasuke sien... **

**Mais lui voulait-il réellement ou était-ce un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il lui pardonne avant de détruire Konoha ? que voulait vraiment l'Uchiha dans tout ça ? **

**Au fond, si on réfléchissait bien, personne n'avait vraiment écouter les attentes du plus jeune des deux frères... ? Mais aussi, Quesque demander vraiment le brun au plus profond de son cœur ? **

**Même si Madara lui avait révéler certains faits, était-ce vraiment ce que souhaiter Sasuke ? **

**" Sasuke, je voudrais savoir avant de te faire mien comme ce sera l'inverse plus tard... comptes-tu réellement détruire nôtre village ? "**

**Cette question prit au dépourvu Sasuke mais n'élimina aucunement son désir pour lui... pour son meilleur ami et amant à ses yeux... probablement amour mais cela, seul Naruto devrait le savoir mais avant tout... l'Uzumaki devait entendre des mots qui aurait du sortir de sa bouche depuis longtemps déjà...**

**Et il les murmura au creux de son oreille.. surprenant le blond qui s'accrocha à une poigne de cheveux bruns, tirant sa tête en arrière avant de sourire étrangement... mais ce sourire fit trembler d'impatience le brun...**

**" Moi aussi, Sasuke, je l'ai toujours pensé mais à l'inverse de toi... "**

**Alors qu'il le pénétrait de manière brutale, son hurlement étouffé par ces lèvres, pour se stopper... lui laissant le temps de respirer alors que l'étroitesse et l'intense chaleur qui aspirait son membre le menait pratiquement à l'extase...**

**" Naruto... ça fait mal, Baka... " **

**L'autre ne dit rien... reprenant son souffle... Il en avait besoin avant de commencer à se déhancher... avant de commencer à entendre ou plutôt écouter ce que Sasuke quémanderait si fiévreusement...**

**" Continue... fais-moi du bien... " **

**Les mots magiques eurent raison de lui... Les hanches bougèrent d'abord doucement avant de commencer à bouger... affamé comme il l'était... cachant leurs cris et leur gémissements sous des baisers ardents...**

**Le mouvement s'amplifia plus encore alors que Sasuke ne put plus et brisa le baiser... rejetant sa tête en arrière pour grogner et miauler de plaisir... Alors que l'autre ronronnait contre son cou... le lui léchant...**

**" Hannn... encore... plus... "**

**Naruto sourit alors que Kyûbi riait mauvaisement sous les hurlements de rage de Madara qui regardait la scène... haineux envers ce réceptacle de démon qui pervertissait son descendant...**

**Hors, ce même descendant riait sous cette folie sexuelle qui le capturait et enflammé sa tête... il oubliait tellement de choses lorsque ce " Baka, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, était là**

**" Oui... Je t'aime... je t'aime mon ami... " **

**Ces mots stoppèrent la course folle alors que Naruto relevait son visage... regardant fixement dans les prunelles noires et emplie de plaisir qui le regardaient stupéfait... cherchant une explication...**

**" Je t'aime... Sasuke, je t'aime vraiment... je t'aime... " **

**Les deux garçons s'étreignirent plus encore sous ces aveux lorsque Sasuke soupira de manière lascif à l'oreille de son ami... lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se sentir rempli dans un murmure sexy...**

**" A tes services " **

**La nuit continua sur la danse brusque et frénétique des deux garçons... Kakashi et Yamato rougirent par moments sous les cris de leurs élèves... cela les faisait tellement rire par moments... d'imaginer ces deux têtes durs faire l'amour et être aussi bruyants dans cet acte...**

**Mais les savoir à présent si proche les apaisait car il était clair que malgré sa vengeance, Sasuke chercherait toujours un moyen de communication avec l'Uzumaki... cela était certains mais également rassurant... **

**Et une bonne chose aussi même si Sakura aurait du mal à l'accepter certainement... mais elle se devait de le faire si elle voulait préserver leur amitié... enfin si on oubliait cet amour naissant entre les deux tempêtes de Konoha...**

**La jouissance mit un temps avant de venir... arrachant miaulements et grognements aux deux amants qui tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle... ce fut peut-être un peu dur pour Sasuke car son corps étaient toujours parcourus de spasmes alors que ses yeux regardaient dans le vie... **

**Mais cela leur suffisait... Amplement... **

**" Naruto... ? "**

**Le blond frissonna encore un peu puis quitta la chaleur étroite et humide de son sperme pour s'allonger au côtés du brun... avant de commencer à rire tout en pleurant pour des raisons futiles...**

**Sasuke se redressa comme il put malgré l'intense douleur qui vrilla dans son bassin pour expirer un bon coup et tournait la tête vers dehors ainsi que la neige qui continuait de tomber...**

**" Je me sens bien... heureux et emplie de joie malgré ces jours sombres... alors que j'aurais du rester là, seul tout en attendant de tes nouvelles... mais au contraire, tu es venus... mais pour... tu ne regrettes rien ? "**

**" Non... j'aimerais qu'on recommence mais les positions inversés... pour que tu ressentes cette sensation d'être pris... d'accord... ? "**

**Naruto se redressa pour capturer le bras de Sasuke et le ramener sur lui... se rallongeant pour sourire de manière joueuse... retrouvant ce même sourire sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha... **

**" Alors fais-moi vibrer... Uchiha "**

**" Uzumaki... "**

**La nuit fut bruyante pour les quatre ninjas alors que pour le village, elle fut silencieuse... Mais voilà... Kyûbi maintenait avec Kakashi et Yamato, une barrière d'insonorisation...**

**Aussi seuls les quatre hommes ainsi que le démon-renard pouvait entendre... ce qui était parfois jouissif lorsque l'on voyait les visages rouges des deux garçons... **

**...**

**Madara balaya son bureau d'une main, envoyant valser les nombreux documents qui étaient dessus avant de se tenir la tête... de dos à Zetsu et Kisame...**

**" Uzumaki Naruto... tu me paieras la souillure que tu as faite sur Sasuke... tu le paieras de ta vie lorsque nous aurons extrait le démon-renard de ton corps.. et ainsi, Uchiha Sasuke sera libérer de ton emprise... maudite vermine... ! " **

**Les deux autres ne dirent rien mais approuvèrent leur chef... tandis que le bruit des frottements des deux corps... des bruits de succion... des claquements de hanches pâles contres bronzés... des gémissements et autres leur parvenaient... n'arrachant que plus encore des cris de haine venant de Madara...**

**" Tu le paieras... "**

**...**

**Et voilà mon Lemon en commencement d'une histoire...**

**Oui, cela fait bizarre de commencer par un passage comme cela mais bon... cela me plaisait... enfin, je voudrais savoir combien d'entres vous aimerez voir une suite et ce que va faire Madara...**

**Sinon ? ben je laisse comme c'est... je mets en version complète et je vous laisse à ceux qui en ont envie d'écrire la suite si cela leur tente...**

**Comme je l'ai dit en haut, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.. enfin je ne permettrais pas de faire cela d'ou la nécessité de le préciser... enfin voilà quoi...**

**Faites-moi parvenir vôtre en review si cela vous chante et bonne lecture au fan de NaruSasu ou SasuNaru... mais franchement, je préfère le NaruSasu... voir Sasuke en Uke, c'est trop beau ! Pour une fois qu'il se laisse faire... c'est rare non ? **

**Bon, je vous laisse et review si le cœur et l'âme vous en dit...**

**Bisous !**


End file.
